This invention relates to providing convenient night and pathway lighting that is integrated into a detector unit. Incorporating the illumination features into the detector unit provides the possibility to simplify the installation, utilize the backup battery power of the detector such that the illumination is provided even in a power outage, and further to allow illumination options that are directly linked to alarm events determined by the detector.
Alarm detector units provide safety. Most common, smoke alarms and carbon monoxide detectors are required in most residential building codes. Many current models work on standard building electrical current, with the option of a battery backup to keep the units functioning during occasional power outages. Some new construction building codes further require that smoke/fire alarm units also inter-connect to each other, so that when any one unit detects an alarm condition, all units will sound their internal alarms throughout the building premises. Other devices exist that provide night and pathway lighting. While some are built into the structure of a building, most residential models are temporary and plug into an appliance outlet. Integrating the illumination functions into the alarm detector unit provides convenience and safety features that are not currently available at a low cost.